Férias inesquecíveis
by Kurosaki-Ichigo-Junior
Summary: Renji tira férias e resolver ir para o mundo real para ver a Rukia, porém acaba rolando outra coisa...Yaoi com Lemonse não gosta ta no lugar errado
1. Capitulo 1: Como o mundo da voltas

**Como o mundo da voltas**

Em um dia de férias, estava eu lá sentado vendo TV quando a campanhia tocou, me levantei e fui ver quem era na porta, quando abro...

- Baka o que faz aqui? Problemas em Soul Society?

- Nossa, que recepção a sua heim Ichigo... – fala Renji encarando Ichigo.

-Se veio ver a Rukia ela não ta, ela foi acampa com a Orihime e as outras garotas do colégio.

-E quando ela volta? – diz Renji já entrando na casa de Ichigo.

-Daqui duas semanas – diz Ichigo tentando bota Renji para fora de casa.

-Hmmmm então vou espera-la aqui ok?

-Esta bem, mas sem destruir a casa viu – Ichigo fecha a porta, e volta para sala, sentando no sofá e voltando a ver TV, Renji vai direto para cozinha atacando a geladeira, Ichigo escuta barulho de vidro caindo no chão e vai ver o que o Renji estava aprontando.

-Baka, o que ta fazendo ai? Destruindo a cozinha é? – diz Ichigo novamente encarando Renji

-É que...to com fome horas. – diz Renji retribuindo o mesmo olhar

Ichigo tira um pacote de bolacha do armário e entrega para o Renji, que fica olhando o pacote.

-O que é isso Ichigo? – diz Renji examinando o pacote.

-Um pacote de bolacha, a bolacha ta dentro do pacote. – Ichigo pega o pacote das mãos do Renji, e abre o pacote, entregando uma bolacha para o Renji, que avança na bolacha e come como um cão passando fome.

-Hmmmmm isso é bom Ichigo, tem mais? – Ichigo entrega o pacote de bolacha e volta para sala, Renji o acompanha para sala, e os dois sentam e começam a ver um filme.

Renji começa a olhar fixamente para TV, imaginando como aquela caixa podia transmitir imagem. Ichigo nota a feição confusa no rosto do Renji e pergunta.

-Você esta bem Renji?

-Estou, é que to pensando como essa caixa cabe tantos mundos.

-Baka, não são mundos, é apenas uma imagem sendo transmitida...

Ichigo explicou detalhadamente para Renji, que prestou bastante atenção nas palavras de Ichigo.

-Nossa Ichigo, você é mais esperto do que parece heim. – diz Renji com um sorriso no rosto.

-Qualquer um sabe disso baka. – diz Ichigo mostrando a língua para Renji

Ficaram a tarde toda discutindo na sala, nisso anoiteceu e Ichigo foi para cozinha fazer um lanchinho para os dois, já que sua família tinha ido viajar.

-Estar pronto nosso ramen. – Ichigo serve os pratos, e senta na mesa do lado de Renji, e por milagre eles não estavam brigando, apenas conversando como dois garotos civilizados.

-Nossa Ichigo, você até que cozinha bem para um garoto – diz Renji devorando o ramem

-Mas qualquer um pode fazer um ramen, até uma criança de 6 anos...se quiser, amanhã te ensino a fazer, topas?

-Claro, se essa coisa deliciosa é fácil de fazer, então eu topo – disse Renji terminando de comer.

Ichigo supreso pela velocidade que o Renji comeu, da um sorriso, e também termina de comer seu ramen, indo para o banheiro escovar os dentes.

-Renji, você trouxe escova de dente e roupas limpas? – diz Ichigo gritando do banheiro

-Trouxe sim, ta na mala, vou lá pega – diz Renji indo pega a mala que deixou do lado de fora, no quintal.

-Melhor deixa lá dentro da casa do Ichigo – colando a mala na sala, tira a escova, e entra no banheiro de intrometido, nisso ele vê seu amigo completamente nu no banheiro, indo para o chuveiro. Ichigo olha seu amigo pálido e pergunta.

-O que foi Renji? Por que ta tão pálido? Viu um Hollow?

-N-Não é nada Ichi... – pálido, sai do banheiro, ficando do lado de fora do banheiro pensativo.

Ichigo enrola uma toalha na cintura, e vai ver o que aconteceu com seu amigo ruivo, quando Renji ver o Ichigo enrolado só na toalha, fica meio corado, e de cabeça baixa.

-Nunca te vi assim preocupado Renji? Aconteceu algo? –diz Ichigo preocupado com Renji

-N-nada não, coisa minha Ichigo... – Renji pensa "por que? Por que fiquei assim agora? Já vi outros caras nu, por que essa sensação estranha?"

-Renji, o que aconteceu? Fala logo baka! – nisso, Renji sai correndo, para fora da casa, ficando no quintal, olhando a rua, Ichigo ainda preocupado, volta para o banheiro e se veste rapidamente, indo atrás de seu amigo, ao chega no quintal, vê Renji sentado no chão, abraçando os joelhos e de cabeça baixa, Ichigo senta do seu lado, tentando descobrir o que se passa na cabeça do ruivo.

-Renji...foi algo que eu fiz que te deixou assim? – diz Ichigo com um tom de voz bem calmo, olhando para Renji.

-E-Eu já disse, não foi n-nada Ichi... – Ichigo coloca a mão num dos ombros do Renji, ainda olhando para o ruivo, com um sorriso não muito comum de se ver.

-Deixa de ser bobo Renji, pode falar, prometo guarda segredo – nesse momento Renji olha nos olhos de Ichigo, e sem dizer uma palavra, abraça seu amigo bem forte.

-Baka, melhor me solta ou quem ver vai pensa besteira. – diz Ichigo completamente corado.

-Que pensem! – diz Renji soltando Ichigo, e olhando nos olhos do garoto, Renji também cora, mas para disfarça se levanta e puxa o Ichigo para dentro de casa.

-Vamos entrar antes que você fique doente e eu tenha que cuida Ichigo.

-Eu acho que quem devia falar isso era eu seu baka. – diz Ichigo trancando a porta da frente, e voltando para o banheiro.

-Posso tomar meu banho ou você vai ter outra crise? – diz Ichigo tirando a camiseta.

-P-Pode sim. – Renji cora olhando o garoto tirando a camiseta, mas Ichigo nem nota.

Ichigo entra no banheiro, e termina de se despir, começando a tomar seu banho. Renji senta no sofá e fica pensando por que tinha que ter sentido atração por um garoto, um garoto de 15 anos com quem ele mais brigava.

-Já terminei o banho Renji, pode vim tomar o seu!!!! – grita Ichigo do banheiro.

-Já to indo Ichigo! – grita Renji da sala, indo em direção ao banheiro.

Ichigo estava na porta do banheiro com uma camiseta branca fina, e com a toalha enrolada na cintura, quando Renji o viu, corou um pouco, mas não teve outra de suas crises.

-Renji, você sabe usar o chuveiro neh?

-Claro que sei baka. – diz Renji entrando no banheiro e encostando a porta.

"Espero que pelo menos isso ele saiba fazer sozinho" – pensa Ichigo ainda com no pé da porta.

Renji abre a porta, sorrindo meio sem graça e completamente nu.

-Como liga o chuveiro?

Ichigo entra no banheiro, e abre o chuveiro para o Renji.

-Assim que se abre, entendeu? Ou ainda quer algumas aulas de como tomar banho? – diz Ichigo dando risada.

-Não precisa não baka, agora já consigo me virar – diz entrando debaixo do chuveiro.

Ichigo começa a observa as tatuagens de Renji e pergunta.

-Nossa Renji, quantas tatuagens...

-Agora que notou Ichigo?

-Já tinha notado algumas, mas agora que to vendo todas – diz Ichigo corando.

-Que garotinho mal você heim, fica olhando os outros tomando banho – Renji cora também.

-Baka, já to saindo – Ichigo sai corado para o quarto, e coloca um shortinho, logo em seguida pega um colchão e bota no chão, para o Renji dormi.

-Nossa, como ele demora no banho... – resmunga Ichigo no quarto sentado na cama, alguns minutos depois, aparece o Renji no quarto, só de cueca.

-Já não era hora heim Renji – implica Ichigo

-Cala a boca baka, não demorei tanto assim, e por falar nisso, onde eu vou dormi?

-Ai nesse colchão no chão – Ichigo aponta para o chão.

Ichigo apaga a luz, e deita na cama, enquanto Renji também deita no seu colchão.

-Posso apagar o abajur ou você tem medo de escuro? – diz Ichigo rolando de rir na cama.

-Claro que não tenho medo, apague e feche a boca para podermos dormi – diz Renji se cobrindo, logo após Ichigo apaga o abajur e se cobre também.

Os dois dormem e começa a chover bem forte, mas eles não acordam, Ichigo abraça forte seu ursinho de pelúcia enquanto dorme, e Renji dorme todo aberto no colchão, e a noite foi passando, e a chuva ficando mais intensa, quando foi 4:55 da noite, caiu um raio perto de lá, chega a casa vibrou um pouco, nisso Ichigo acorda assustado e tremendo, pois ele tinha medo de trovões, ficou debaixo dos lençóis, uns 3 minutos depois cai outro raio, nesse o Renji acorda, e nota que Ichigo tava tremendo de medo na cama.

-Ichigo, você ta bem? – pergunta Renji pela primeira vez preocupado com Ichigo.

-T-To sim, não foi nada... – nisso cai outro raio, e Ichigo da maior pulo na cama de medo.

Renji se levanta, e senta na cama do Ichigo, bem do lado dele, abraçando o garoto.

-Calma Ichigo, são só um trovões que não vão te fazer mal nenhum. – diz Renji fazendo carinho no garoto.

-M-Mas não to com medo do trovões...

-Então por que ta tremendo?

-Já disse que não é nada, e me solta! – nesse momento, cai outro raio, e dessa vez Ichigo abraça bem forte Renji, deixando o ruivo corado.

-Ichigo, não se preocupe, não vou conta para ninguém que você tem medo de trovões.

Nisso Ichigo e Renji ficam o resto da madrugada abraçados, e acabam dormindo juntinhos, o sono dos dois era tão profundo, que só acórdão com o barulho do despertador, assustados por estarem abraçados, cada um pula para um lado.

-O-O que você tava fazendo na minha cama Renji?

-Pelo que me lembro, você tava com medo dos raios, daí te abracei para te acalmar, e acabamos dormindo. – Renji fica bem corado.

-Por favor Renji, não conta para ning... – Ichigo é interrompido por um abraço bem forte do Renji.

-Não se preocupe, ninguém vai saber a não ser eu mesmo. – diz Renji fazendo carinho na cabeça do Ichigo que fica sem entender por que o ruivo tava tão bonzinho.

-É você mesmo ou foi trocado? Por que você nem ta parecendo o Renji que conheço.

Renji coça a cabeça, pensando numa desculpa, meio corado, Ichigo da um raro sorriso, e sai do quarto.

-Vou fazer o café da manhã Renji, se não for pedi muito, arruma a cama por favor- diz Ichigo saindo pela porta.

-Ta, pode deixar. – grita Renji.

Renji termina de arruma as camas, e vai até a cozinha, senta na cadeira e fica admirando Ichigo cozinhando, Ichigo nem nota Renji ali sentado, pois aquele Renji agitado e barulhento não estava ali, e sim um ruivo apaixonado estava lá.

-Nossa você foi rápido. – diz Ichigo sorrindo mais uma vez, e servindo o café da manhã.

-Nossa digo eu, você não costuma sorrir tanto – diz Renji meio corado.

Ichigo termina de servi o café e se senta na mesa do lado o Renji, que fica mais corado ainda.

-Espero que goste das panquecas, não sou muito bom para fazer panquecas.

Renji começa a comer as panquecas, e Ichigo fica olhando como o ruivo devora tudo o que ele cozinha.

-Ta tão bom assim é?

-Ichigo, você devia ter nascido garota... – diz Renji, olhando fixamente para Ichigo, que cora quando percebe.

-P-Por que ta falando isso Renji?

-É que... É que... – Renji puxa Ichigo para perto dele, e beija o garoto, deixando-o sem reação nenhuma, mas após alguns segundos, Ichigo empurra o ruivo, ficando tão corado quanto o ruivo.

-Renji... Por que...me beijou?

-Por que ontem... Descobrir que...

-Descobriu que?

-Gosto de você...

Os dois ficam em silencio por um bom tempo, quase um minuto, até que Ichigo, segura as mãos do Renji, e fala.

-Baka, você devia ter falado isso antes. – fala com um sorriso no rosto.

-Mas... Mas...descobrir isso ontem, e isso não pode continuar... – Renji abaixa a cabeça.

-E quem disse que não? Já me perguntou sobre isso?

-Não... Mas sei que você não vai nem querer pensa sobre isso...

-Vou ser sincero, nunca pensei em ter um caso com outro homem... Mas por que não posso começa a pensa? Além do que... Nunca nem fiquei com garotas. – diz Ichigo bem corado.

-Ichi... – Renji abraça bem forte o garoto, completando. -...Eu te amo. – terminando a frase com um longo e romântico beijo.

Terminaram o café da manhã, foram escovar os dentes, e se trocaram, indo para sala para conversa sobre o que seria dali para frente. Ichigo ainda tava meio tímido, ainda achando super estranho o fato de um outro homem ama-lo, e dele mesmo também começando a gostar do ruivo.

Sentados no sofá, ficaram conversando.

-Quem diria que um dia esse momento ia acontecer, nós dois, após tantas brigas. – diz Ichigo nos braços de Renji.

-Sim, é inacreditável... Mas aconteceu...

-Mas ainda me pergunto o que você viu em mim ontem...

-O mesmo que as garotas viram em você horas – falou o ruivo sorrindo, e fazendo carinho no seu amado.

-C-Como assim o mesmo que as garotas viram heim?

-Nunca notou a queda que a Orihime tem por você? E a Rukia, além do próprio Ishida as vezes aparenta também gosta de você.

-R-Renji... Eu ainda não sei se podemos realmente começa a namorar...

-E por que não Ichigo? – diz Renji olhando fixamente nos olhos de seu amado, e lhe da um beijo profundo e romântico, Ichigo fica queto, apenas aproveitando o momento ali, Renji não apara de acariciar seus cabelos, e o garoto se entrega totalmente ao ruivo.

-Renji...

-Sim Ichigo.

-Renji eu... Eu... Eu quero ficar com você para sempre – diz Ichigo beijando o ruivo, mas ai começava o primeiro problema, nenhum dos dois queria ceder, mas mesmo assim começaram a namorar.

-Meu Ichigo-chan – disse Renji fazendo carinho em Ichigo.


	2. Capitulo 2: Renji VS Ichigo?

**Renji VS Ichigo?**

Após terem começado o namoro, começou uma pequena briguinha entre eles, pois Renji não queria ceder ao carinhos seme de Ichigo e nem Ichigo queria ceder os carinhos do ruivo.

-Renji para com isso, você ta me tratando como se eu fosse uma garota, porra, cai na real neh – disse Ichigo encarando Renji no sofá.

-Baka você é minha garotinha amada sim, queira sim ou queira não – disse Renji sorrindo, logo após levou uma das mãos até o rosto do Kurosaki e começou a acariciar, Ichigo mimado, ficou mansinho, como se o ruivo já conhece-se os pontos fraco de Ichigo a muito tempo.

Logo anoiteceu, Renji e Ichigo foram dormi, deitaram apenas de cueca, pois estava calor demais, abraçadinhos, Renji começa:

-Ichigo-chan...

-morreu.

-Ta aqui vivinho do meu lado – disse Renji abraçando bem forte Kurosaki.

-Renji... Onegai, para de me tratar assim. – disse Ichigo corado.

Nisso, Renji começa a acariciar o corpo de Ichigo de modo mais ousado, até que enfia a mão dentro da cueca de Ichigo e pega em seu penis, Ichigo solta um leve gemidinho e fica meio encolhidinho, o ruivo ainda empougado conhecendo melhor o corpo de seu namorado, passa a mão na bunda do Kurosaki, até que Ichigo protesta:

-Ei viado, ta fazendo o que com a mão ai heim?

-Nada de mais, só explorando meu lar que parece ser aconchegante... – em seguida sem a permissão de Ichigo, Renji enfia seu dedo indicador de uma vez em Ichigo, que solta um gemido bem alto. O jovem shinigami acaba contraindo os músculos do seu buraquinho, apertando o dedo de Renji.

-Acho que meu lar é apertadinho – disse Renji fazendo um leve movimento de vai e vem com o dedo no cu de Ichigo, enquanto beijava o seu pescoço.

-Ai Renji... Onegai tira ta doendo...

-A Ichigo-chan, você fica uma graça gemendo delicado assim sabia? – disse Renji tirando seu membro já durinho para fora da cueca, e passando na entradinha de Ichigo, que logo que sentiu o tamanho se arrepiou.

-Renji nem pense nisso se não te mato.

-Ah meu Ichigo-chan, não se faça de difícil, sei que você vai gosta. – disse o ruivo tirando o dedo de dentro do buraco de Ichigo. – Porém se você não quer não vou força você a isso agora...

Nisso Ichigo se vira de frente para seu ruivo e olha fundo em seus olhos.

-Você quer não é? Se quer eu... eu deixo você me... c-comer Renji, pois por você faço qualquer coisa.

O Ruivo ficou de olhos arregalados de ver seu namorado que estava com medo, permiti que ele continua-se, Renji fechou os olhos e beijou seu Kurosaki, um beijo longo e apaixonado.

-Ichigo-chan se você não quer não prescisa.

-Renji, não quero te deixa na vontade, se você quer, vai me ter. – nisso Ichigo abraça bem forte seu ruivo, e deixa na cama, deixando o Renji por cima, Ichigo afasta bem as pernas, o ruivo se posiciona, começando a penetra-lo devagar, olhando fundo nos olhos de Ichigo, que fazia uma carinha de dor.

-Ichigo-chan quer que eu tire? Ta machucando?

-aiiii Renji... P-pode continuar...

Renji continua enfiando seu membro durinho no buraquinho de Ichigo, até que seu membro preenche completamente Ichigo. O jovem shinigami, quase chorando de dor, abraça forte o ruivo, deixando uma lagrima escorre de seu rosto, Renji da um beijo apaixonado em Ichigo o acalmando e começa a tira seu membro devagar e enfiar novamente, fazendo movimentos leves, bem devagar, para o corpo de seu amor se acostumar com seu. Renji vai almentando o ritmo aos poucos, até começa a ir bem rápido, Ichigo gemia que nem uma garota, porém Renji não o provocava, apenas beijava Kurosaki de vez em quando para acalma-lo, o ruivo segue o ritmo no maximo que pode até que finalmente começa a gozar no cu de Ichigo, nisso ele para deixando seu membro inteiro la dentro soltando seu sême no seu "lar".

-Calma Ichigo-chan...passou...

-Ren...ji... – ainda gemia muito e com os olhos escorrendo lagrimas. Renji move seu corpo para trás e tira seu membro de dentro do buraquinho de Ichigo, e logo depois deita do lado dele, o abraçando bem forte.

-Gomenasai se te machuquei muito Ichigo-chan. – disse o ruivo fazendo carinho no rosto de seu namorado.

-Renji...não se preocupe, não me machucou – disse sorrindo, todo encolhidinho nos braços de Renji. – Você só fez o que todo namorado faria horas e eu também gostei.

Renji ficou fazendo carinho em Ichigo por alguns minutos até que os dois dormiram juntos, agarradinhos, Ichigo encolhidinho nos braços de Renji como uma garota indefesa, e Renji como o príncipe que salvo a princesa.

Continua?


End file.
